The AllBoys Wolf Boarding School
by Nightmares of Love
Summary: When Sakura goes to a Allboys School without really knowing about the choas inside. She finds herself dealing with an old crush that might become new again and a new friend who seems to be a great guy, in this wacko place called a School. SxS
1. The new chick in a new school

**The All-boys Wolf School**

By: me! With inspiration from the story The Wolf School, I love it!!! Read it, the author DK Wolves is a great storywriter!

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, even though I wish to.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

someone point of view or as we call it…Pov

(AN: Author's note or comment)

_/Flashback/_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Sakura ****Pov **

" As you can see this is the garden which is near the cafeteria you can come here and eat, but usually most of the students prefer to eat inside" said a woman who had black hair which reached her lower back and light blue eyes, she looked around her 30's.

"Ok" was I could say, I was too nervous because I had to move away .from my friends…my _best_ friends and I have to make new friends but, that won't be a problem unless they are mean…

Oh! Sorry for not inducing myself my name is Kinomoto, Sakura. I am 15 years old and in nine moths I'm turning 16!! So about me, I have short auburn hair like always like in CCS you know! and emerald eyes like my mother's but she passed away when I was young so I don't remember much about her. I guess I am ok in my figure; I say 'hoe' a lot so don't get worry about that. I love sports and music yet hate math with a passion …I swear its out to get me. Well, let's go back to what the lady saying.

"Also, 10th grade is located on the second floor in that building" said the lady pointing west of the cafeteria. HOE this place is huge, I get lost in the matter of seconds!

I was speechless so all I could do is nod for her to continue with talking and touring me around this huge like HUGE place…I'm so going to get lost here…and be trap. Forever

"Oh! sorry I forgot to tell you where all of your classes are but someone will helped who, once you are in your class and the person will be your roommate because after all this is one of the best boarding schools ever" she said with pride.

"…", I think I still be quiet like a mouse.

"Um you will only have one roommate and he has your key and an extra one incase you lose yours so, you won't be too lost umm... I think his name is…. Sadly she couldn't finish because I panicky cut her off her by asking a question.

"Um aren't I suppose to have a girl as a roommate like isn't it a bit weird to have a guy as a roommate after all" I said hoping this is just all a joke and she say that is true what I'm saying

"Oh! That right! I forgot to say this but welcome to our all-boarding school for boys but now its for both genders and you're the first female student to step into this school…Aren't you proud to be the _first_ one?" she said while nodding her head at me.

'First girl to enter this school… Holy shit!!' I thought.

I think she was reading my mind because she was like " Yeah, I guess you should be a littlie shock but after you should be happy being the first girl at this school with all the hot boys around here…" she said those last words in a daze…weird teacher. When I realized I was in font of one of my new classes which is science, great I heard yelling inside the classroom

"You asshole fight me like a real man not a wuss like you are"

"Oh you're the asshole here, show me what you got"

I paled at the words; damn do I hate fights like these.

"Oh dear heard it goes again well good luck, hope to see you soon" she said while walking away and shaking her head. 'Huff! She just had to leave me! Humph! Well it shouldn't be so bad I guess…' I thought hopefully. Tucking away all my stuff in my shoulder bag I fixed my hair put on a cheery smile and turn the door knob not knowing the dangers I will soon face...

I entered seeing two guys in the back of the classroom with students forming a circle around them, one with black jet hair while the other one was with sandy blond hair fighting but with words I sigh happily that there will be no bloodshed.

So I took a quick scan since nobody was noticing me and looked around the classroom. It had pale blue walls with random dots on them and the floor was a dark wood flooring and with the desks and science material on it looked like a normal classroom expect for the boys who were just yelling at each other…hmmm where is the teacher??

The teacher a guy I might add pip up saying "Class please shut the hell up! And welcome our new student Sakura Kinomoto which is the first new **girl** in our school!!"

'Whoa that teacher surely knows his words… wait a minute' I thought

Then the worst came

"Wooaaa a girl"

"Hey, girl in the front, be mine!"

"Damn she hot!"

"Dude, she looking at me…HEY cutie, give me your name so we can hook up!"

All I could think of is 'Oh shit' When they all starting coming to me asking me weird thing like do you have hot friends or can you be mine. It was just plain weird...

They crowded me until I panicked so I back up to ones of the corners of the classroom hoping they would go away but no they just kept coming closer and closer with those scary words and weird eyes.

Until someone pick me up all of a sudden and started shouting "You bastards act like if this is the first girl you seen, like come on get A. Fucking. Life." my life-saver yell.

'Yes! I love this guy he save me' I thought while looking up to see my rescuer's face. He had chocolate hair and dazzling amber eyes and he was 6'7 so he looks pretty tall, well for me that am since I am 5'7. But he face was so serious he just reminds me of _**him**_Then, he looked down at me when our eyes met, I know I seen him from somewhere but where the only closest person I remember was 5 years old could it be, could it really be him?

Now I realize that they were yelling! Man I dazed off too much. But what got my attention was…

"Fuck you Li, you want her don't ya you greedy bastard!" someone shouted out while the rest of the boys were saying 'Ya that true'

Then he said "What did you say?" in a menacing voice while giving a death glare. If looks could kill, everyone would be dead on the floor right now.

"Nothing at all Li" they replied.

'Li, where have I heard that name before…. wait it's _**him**_ YAY!!' I thought happily

"Syaoran, Li, Syaoran" I said hoping he would notice me but all he did was leave the class away from me.

While that happen all the boys are saying "How the hell does she know him"???

And with that I took off running looking for Syaoran, my best friend and first love only he didn't know about the loving part.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rewriting and typing new chapters. I hope these are better ones. Damn. My grammar sucks. Could someone help me checking my stories out??


	2. The Other Boy

**The Other Boy**

By: me! With inspiration from The** Wolf School**

I love it!!! Read it, it's a good.

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, even though I wish to.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

someone point of view or as we call it…P.OV.

(AN: Author's note or comment)

_/Flashback/_

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Thank you very much **Balckwolf666**

For being my first reviewer on my first story!!

Now back to the program

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sakura P.O.V**

"Syaoran!!!! Wait up!!!" I was so happy _**he **_is here I never thought I would see him ever again. I wonder if he still will call me my nickname like he did when we were little.

_/Flashback/__----------------------------------------------------_

_On a hot summer day two young kids were running all over the park but one was a bit slower because of all the water he drank._

_He tripped on the grass making the young emerald-eyed girl turn around look at him worriedly._

"_Syao-kun are you hurt?!" said a sad yet very worried Sakura_

"_No Kura-san just a little bump on my leg" said the young Syaoran pointing at the little red bump on his knee._

_The young Sakura just smiled because Syaoran gave a nickname that she loves and will never forget._

_/End of Flashback/-----------------------------------------------------------_

'I wonder if he remembers…' I couldn't finish saying it in my head because Syaoran was now in a fast pace.

So I called his name "Syaoran!!!" I quickly notice that his body was frozen for a second, giving me a chance to run up to him.

"Ummm…thanks so much Syao-kun for saving me back there, who knows what would have happen if you didn't save me " I nervously laughed thinking of what could of happen like someone stealing my first kiss ….very scary.

**Normal P.O.V**

Syaoran stop walking after Sakura started talking to him like the old days.

"It's such a long time don't you think Syaoran …. 7 years ago remember when we…" but she was interrupted by Syaoran when he said "Look I only help you because we **use **to be friends you got it? **Use. **Notstill but** use. **Ok so** Shut. The. Fuck. Up. **And leave this school and never come back ok".

Sakura stare at him walking from her forever feeling the harsh wind blowing against her delicate body and the mini skirt didn't help either

But just seeing him walk away make her feel drowning in more pain then she already was. She quickly walked back to the class not knowing if she was going the right or wrong way while blinking back the tears thinking all the way… only one thought 'Where is Syaoran, the true Syaoran..Where?!'

With lady luck on her side she made it to her class with all of her stuff in it and sat down on her desk when the guy in front of her turn around and said "hey"

She got startled but she just 'hey' then look away hoping he won't talk to her but I guess Lady Luck only got to be with Sakura for a few minutes.

"Look I am not one of the guys that look like if they never seen a girl in his life ok" he said while folding his arms making him look mad at her which made her giggle.

They didn't notice an amber-eye boy looking at them eyes full of jealously and hate waiting to kill the boy that was making Sakura laugh.

"I'm sorry it's just because every boy I see go looks weird at me like I got something on my face…So, do I have something on my face??" Sakura stated

(Is she dense or what!)

"You don't have anything on your face..." he said with sweat drops on the back of his head.

"Thank you. Umm…By the way I didn't get your name, my name is Sakura Kinomoto but please call me Sakura and yours is…" she said while sticking out her hand to him

He just smiled and said while shaking her hand "Ok, my name is….Tai…Tai Bauru at your service. But please Sakura do call me Tai since I can call you Sakura" Tai said while winking his left at Sakura who giggle and blushed cutely at his words and what he just did.

The two now friends still didn't notice that a boy in the back was turning red in rage seeing Sakura talking…talking…another _other boy_ and not _him_.

Just as Sakura was about to ask Tai another question she heard a banging of the door being harshly opened and some person yelling with hate and rage in their voice "WHERE THE FUCK IS LI!!! THE BASTARD!!!"-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Its fun actually rewriting my story…man

I suck ass at grammar….really

Also I looking for someone to be my beta?

Anyone? Thank you if you read this little note. Flower Bows


	3. Puching My Feeling Away

**Punching My Feelings Away**

By: me! With inspiration from the story, **The Wolf School**, I love it!!! Read it, it's a wicked story.

Disclaimer: lala do not own it lala don't sue me lala read the story lala.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

someone point of view or as we call it…Pov

(AN: Author's note or comment)

_/F__lashback/_

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Comment

I am very sorry guys I couldn't update faster

Because I just finish my exams two days ago

Man, life is such a bitch right now so everyone tell me to deal with it but no

Cause I bitch right back at it

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Normal Pov **

The person or boy as some people like to put it, is name Matt who just a few seconds ago in rage opened the door almost breaking the poor thing and shouted at the classroom looking for Li, who Matt said was a "bastard". Since he, a senior lost to Li in a fight about two days ago and he wants revenge since then and also, since he looked like a wimp to lose to a ten-grader.

His full name Matt Dapekoi, he has blond hair and clear blue eyes making him look like the exact version of the boy Barbie Ken.

Everyone including Sakura and Tai is in shock seeing someone just bust to the classroom like _that_. So, Sakura the always confused one starting wondering why the guy just barged in? Her answer was resolve…well a little bit when the boy Barbie shouted something like "where is Li" something like that. Is what Sakura understood but she just turned more confused when. One the Syaoran _she_ knew never hurt anyone when she was friends with him well best friends he was never cold to her. Number two why is the 'boy Barbie' as Sakura dubbed Matt started running to the back room…unless.

'Oh my god' was all Sakura could think or say in her mind since her mouth was not working with her and was still paralyzed with shock as the rest of her body is.

Matt at full speed slam his fist on Syaoran's faced but since Syaoran knows how to fight, doge it making Matt's fist meet the desk thus, making a huge dent in the middle of it. Then, as quick as can be Syaoran did a powerful kick heading straight at Matt's stomach knocking him onto the floor as Syaoran pick him up by the collar and started to punch all of his jealousy and anger out on the senior.

Poor Sakura who couldn't take it anymore was crying in Tai's arms muttering how nice Syaoran was but now he just a heart-less bastard. And what warmed Tai's heart greatly was what Sakura said after since he never really had a sister since she was the only child. Was that she said that even though she only talk to him for an half-hour she felt as if he was a older brother to her. So, Tai tried to sooth her, but the boys screaming for Syaoran, who just kept punching Matt who now a black eye and blood flowing from the corner of his cut-up lips and some of it, is starting to stain his clothes…and that didn't help him at all.

Syaoran was about to punch Matt again but instead of hitting Matt he hit something warm and soft to his hand that from in a fist. The object just gasped in pain as it flew a meter away and crashing to the ground a few moments later. Tai's face was crunched up in angry while Syaoran's face was in horror when he found out that object that he punch...hard was…was…

_Sakura _

And, there was Sakura, curl tightly in a ball lightly sobbing and holding her chest that looks a bit red. _Oh no…_it wasn't just red as in the color red, it was red as in blood that meant Syaoran punched her so hard that he made her bleed and he promised her that he would never hurt her…what a lousy-bastard-of-a-friend he is. Sakura just moan quietly in pain while all the students when in shock when the words _'Syaoran hit a girl' _rang through their heads.

Tai and Syaoran said the same word at the same time "Sakura?"

She just tighter in her ball, while Syaoran with Matt's or Sakura's blood dripping on his left hand stood up and slowly walk over to Sakura and then keel down. While Sakura's pain-full eyes look up at him as if saying _'Why?'_ All he did was pick her up and pull her into a gentle hug trying not to hurt her but comfort her. With his bangs shadowing his eyes that if you see were trying to block the tears that wanted to escape. "Syaoran….Wh" Sakura brokenly whisper against his chest but she was full with so much pain that she fainted right on the spot… in his arms dropping her now-limp hands down showing the bloody bruise that went through her white blouse and some on her hands making her look like if she kind of died in his arms…a bit sad if you ask me.

Tai who watched the scene unfold without saying anything, couldn't take it any more after Sakura fainted. So, he stood up and started roaring at Syaoran in rage saying these words "YOU. WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!! SHE WAS JUST TRYING TO BE BEST FRIENDS WITH YOU… AGAIN!! IF YOU ASK ME HOW YOU ACTED TOWARDS HER THEN YOU ARE JUST A STUPID DUMBASS WHO DIDN'T KNOW THE DIFFERNCE BETWEEN HER AND AN OVERLY-OBESSED GIRL!!!" After all that yelling, Tai just panted lightly looking at Syaoran who was looking at Sakura who still is in great pain and still is pass out with more blood seeping through her bruise and staining her blouse till you didn't know if the color was red anymore.

The teacher who seem to have shut his mouth the whole time spoke up saying "You should take the girl to the nurse so she can get treated before that bruise she has gets worse" Tai's brown eyes widen a fraction in panic while, Syaoran with his bangs still covering his eyes stood up with a limp Sakura in his arms and they both quickly walked out of the classroom then start jogging to the nurse before Sakura loses too much blood and might die…which Syaoran fears with a passion and Tai does too because even though he met her for a small amount of time it feels like if he knew her for his whole entire life. While, Syaoran kept blaming himself and Sakura in his arms all bloody reminded him how much he was scare of losing her and how stupid he was.

When, they made to the nurse's room, the nurse looked up in shock to see a boy with blood dripping from one of his arms and a girl with blood on both of her hands and more blood dripping from her chest. So, she ushered the male who held her, to place her on the bed and shoo the two boys with much threatening and scolds and telling one of the boys to clean his hands if he ever wants to see that girl again.

**In the waiting room…**

Tai was sitting on one of the blue chairs with his face down covered by both of his hands remembering how nice Sakura was. While Syaoran sat against the wall with his hand shakily running through his messy hair over and over making his hair messier then it was originally, and his other bloody hand which is now clean since he really wants to see Sakura…**really bad**. When all of a sudden he got a flashback back in the days where he had no worries and Sakura was there for him no matter what…

_/F__lashback/---------------------------_

"_Na Syao-kun lookie at me" said the little Sakura trying to balance herself on the wall_

"_Kura don't do __that, now come on Saku you are going to get hurt!" replied little Syaoran with his worried amber eyes staring at little Sakura closely in case something happened. _

"_But Syao lookie at me, me did-" little Sakura couldn't say finish what she was__ going to say because she was jumping when she balance perfectly on the thin wall but then she slip off of it and bruised her knee and cutting it slightly but no blood came out. _

"_SAKU" cried little Syaoran who now rush__ with fear to the little Sakura who was holding her now red keen tightly to her chest and whimpering because of the pain it brought her. "Syao i-it-t hu-urt-s-s" little Sakura said whimpering trying to rub the bruise to go away but that only brought more pain to her and she started to have tears forming in the corner of her eyes._

"_Kura, please don't worry because I, Li Syaoran pinkie promise to you Kinomoto, Sakura that I will always be here for you and I never hurt you and no one else will hurt you either ok. So what do you say to my pinkie promise?" said Syaoran in a claming voice while hugging her, petting her hair and rocking her back and forth slightly for her to stop crying. "Ok Syao it a pinkie promise" after clasping their pinkies, little Sakura breathings went slow and deep as if she was asleep with her and Syaoran pinkies still tightly clasped together as if they parted one or the other will disappear. _

"_Yeah Kura and remember a Li never breaks his promise"__ said Syaoran who now was looking at little Sakura curled up to his chest and a light smile tugging at her lips and their pinkies still linked. It was a moment that everyone could see the deep love the boy held for the girl even though he didn't realize that until a bit later in his life._

_/End of Flashback/--------------------------------_

When Syaoran woke up from his daze, the nurse walk in the room with a blank expression on her face and that made Syaoran worry which made him think of all the things that Sakura could been going through right now like dying or in a coma. Man, boys sometimes do think of the scariest things don't they?

Tai who got out of his seat made a beeline for the nurse in panic to find out if Sakura made it or not. The nurse just looked at the boys who clearly had horror and pain written all over their faces to see what happen to Sakura while she just stared at them she started giggling which made the poor boys widened they eyes and they both starting shouting at the same time

"WHAT HAPPEN TO SAKURA"

They both looked at each other and then yelled in unison again saying

"WHY ARE YOU SAYING THE SAME WORDS THAT I'M SAYING'

After that, the boys continuing bickering until the nurse did a small coughing sound and the boys both turned to her and said 'what?!'

While she just replied "Haven't you boys forgotten about somebody that waiting for you?" They stopped to ponder over her words until they both light up and rushed to the room where Sakura was hopefully resting.

The boys quickly rushed into the room and looked at the far corner right next to the window was where Sakura was resting with a clean top that replaced her say-old bloody one and her hands were clean with any blood that use to be there. Syaoran quickly grab one of her hands while Tai was grinning wildly in joy since Sakura look so peaceful with a small smile that painted her face with those rosy cheeks of hers.

**Two Hours Later….**

Tai fell asleep against wall since his use up most of his energy in his emotions when Sakura got hurt. So he sleeping right next to the bed where Sakura is _still_ sleeping, but Syaoran didn't fall asleep because he wanted to be the first person that Sakura will see when she wakes up. So, he kept looking at Sakura's peaceful face when, all of a sudden, Syaoran felt a twitched so he looks at their hands when he saw Sakura's hand twitched again. His sides of his mouth moved slowly up and then transform into a small yet adorable smile painted on his face as Sakura dull eyes were opening drowsy even though see couldn't see very well she studied the outline of the thing that was holding her hand and the first thing she said was "Syaoran?" before the darkness welcome her in its arms again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Is my story getting better? Believe me when I was re-reading my stories and I realize how crappy they were so I hope you like the redone one!


	4. The Sleeping Cutie

**The Sleeping ****Cutie**

By: me! With inspiration from the story, **The Wolf School**

Disclaimer: I think I told you already, so please don't make me repeat that I don't own Card Captor Sakura.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

someone point of view or as we call it…Pov

(Author's note or comment)

_/Flashback/_

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Comment

Oh My God its like been forever since I updated well it's because 4 things happen a lot of things happen lately like

Crying with my BFFL (Best Friends for Life) for like four day since my bffl went back to America for like ever….starts crying

Going to London and no Internet for two weeks…TT

My boyfriend well now ex said our relationship isn't going well so we need to take a break and then the next day I saw him kissing another girl!!! So I just prank him in gym by making him wear shorts that I written 'I love all guys so wont all the guys love me?' with one of my guy friends who never really like the guy. Oh boy that was the best day in my life!

Also, I have a new bitchy teacher that makes us does so many projects that I like staying up till 12 almost every day!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Normal ****Pov **

As the darkness consumed Sakura…again; Tai woke up with questions popping around his head but didn't say thing. When he was about to, Syaoran beat him by saying "sorry" in a mumbled voice.

While, Tai was just confused why the most cold-hearted guy, Li Syaoran be saying sorry to him? So out of curiosity he ask "So, why would my roommate the heartless one being saying sorry to me?"

Syaoran just grunted while never talking his hand out of Sakura's warm ones or his eyes from her beautiful face and said in his usual dull voice that soften a tone when he said the girl's name. "Well if I want to be on good terms with Sakura again, she just force me to say sorry to you but, she'll be much more happier if I just said it without her help"

Tai lightly smiled while stretching his legs and replied back "That's sweet, so how long have you and Sakura been friends?"

Syaoran replied "Since we were in diapers"

Tai just said "Oh"

After some moments of silence, something pop out of thin air and it was

The….

The…

The….

…._Nurse_

Since the nurse appear out of nowhere scaring the hell out of the two boys. She just lightly giggled with her hand over her mouth at the two boys eyes widen in fear with their skin already a milky white color. So she quickly said "Well, could you boys take the sleeping girl to her room I think its 666…and I give your excuse to the principle since I put my trust into you guys to take care of her" and with that she left…with her freaky smile.

'What a freak/weirdo' the boys thought, but of course Sakura couldn't say anything well cause she kind of dead to the world right now.

But she didn't leave…_just yet_ but just gave Tai a paper and said "This is for Sakura so she knows which room she is in and…etc. Well now I'll say goodbye; so goodbye." 'Now she left…thank god!' thought Syaoran as starting right now he kind of scared of her.

**Syaoran's Pov**

I just look at the nurse leaving quickly as the shocked was slowly washing out of me and my color was returning. I felt as the happiest…boy. Nah. Man? Sounds if I'm too old. Teenager? Now that sounds better, I thought. So, now I the happiest _teenager_ in the world because that means Sakura will be in my dorm!! But sighs that means that bastard Tai will be there cause he is my roommate but then again…Sakura is my roommate!

**Some time later**

So I did what the lady and carefully picked Sakura up so I wouldn't hurt her in any way. I swear I heard some sniggering in the background but I ignore it since Sakura comes first.

As I walked out with Tai, who was walking faster so he can opened the door, make sure no ones coming…etc. Since, I have to take care of Sakura, its not that I don't like, like hell I LOVE it!

While, we were walking, the most heart-breaking thing happen to me. A cold breeze hit us but I didn't mind but…but Sakura curled in my arms with her cute, small hands holding fistfuls of my baggy green t-shirt as she curled up tighter in my kind of embrace against the harsh winds.

My eyes softened while looking down at the sleeping cutie, smiling sleepy in my arms. As I totally forgot about the world until I remember the bastard who sakura seems fond of was right next to me smirking with no tomorrow…._damn_. So, I put back my cold look and started walking faster so the little bitch has to walk faster. Hahaha take that!

She will probably be happy when the 'little bitch' as I dubbed him and me, is friends. But that doesn't mean I have to like him, so I just pretend to like him and that we are friends. While, deep inside my soul, I'll hate him with a passion since he started to talk with Sakura and I swear he was flirting with her. Stupid Bastard. I know he just wants her for himself…but hahaha. Too bad sucker, cause she mine, _my Sakura_.

After I went into so deep thinking I didn't notice that we were in front of me and Tai's dorm but, now its called Tai's, Sakura's and Syaoran's dorm. It has a nice tone to it when you erased Tai name.

So Tai lightly hit me on the shoulder and nod to the open door as if saying in sign language to _'go in'_. So, I walked with the sleeping cutie in my arms in our dorm which was painted a cream color with the kitchen to the side of the door and the living a couple of meter away from the door with a black couch and plasma TV.

But, I ignored that and walked to the door that is to the right of the living room and I carefully laid the sleeping girl on my light green bed and tucked her in. After, making sure Sakura was perfectly fine I lightly shut the door of my forest green room and walked towards Tai to talk about…_stuff_.

As I walked towards Tai who was sitting lazily in one of the chairs inside the kitchen, I thought how Sakura would feel when she wakes up pain would be the first thing she probably feel sighs but then again she just ignored and asked Tai and I if we all right and then she tried to cook or do something for us and then she probably faint again since she not allowed to move from the bed for at lest two days.

As, I started to lightly think about what to do with Sakura while, sitting across Tai. I started to talk to him to see what we need.

So I started the conversation, what do you think Sakura will need?"

He looked up at me with his murky brown eyes and said "Protection and her room needs to be finished by this week"

I just looked at him with shock lightly lacing my eyes and said joking "Is there anything else? Mr. Secretary or would Ms. Secretary, make you feel more at home? Oh! And what do you mean by protection and by the way, the room is finished but you haven't realized that have you? Stupid Dumb ass" though I mumbled the last part under my breath so the little bitch won't hear it.

"Oh yes, I do…isn't Sakura such a sleeping cutie instead of beauty?"

I turn red in jealousy and was about burst with new found anger at that stupid Tai when I heard….

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soooooooooooooo??

What do guys think?

Bad or good?

Grammar?


	5. Smiling With Secrets

Smiling With Secrets

Disclaimer: Demo… I don't own CCS, even though I want to.

------

"SYYYORANNNNNN!!" came an unexpected yell from Syaoran's Room. In a flash Syaoran quickly woke up from his daze with shock as fear began to run in his veins. He quickly got up and dash into his room where Sakura was sleeping. When he open the door and looked at the sight in front of him, he slightly paled. There in a really big, mess up bed with pillows and covers all over the place lay Sakura, her eyes closed tightly and lips quivering with each shaky breathe of her own, holding a slightly dark, green pillow that once was a light green but, it seems it was soak with a wet substance that Syaoran guess was her tears.

After staring painfully for a few seconds, Syaoran looked at Sakura carefully making sure that her wound was not open, and after with a good check. Syaoran look at her face to make sure that she was sleeping. When he was a good distance near her and his foot was a few inches away from the hard wood floor when Sakura screamed with such terror making Syaoran fall back to the hardwood floor in fear and worry.

When he finally got back up, two big, watery, emerald eyes stare at him with such emotions swirling in her eyes that Syaoran couldn't't breathe for a moment.Then in a second, a shaking body jumped on him, making him hit the floor again but with a little, tiny more weight. Sakura started to sob on his chest and seems to keep murmuring his name in fear of losing him because of her dream…

---

_Sakura's Nightmare_

She was all alone in the dark wondering how she got there when she saw some of her family and friends, delighted seeing them. Sakura ran to them, quickly since she is still a little scared of the dark.

When she finally reach them, she greeted them with a cheery smile and was about to say something, when all of a sudden they started to glare at her with such hatred, forcing Sakura to stay frozen as her family and friends started throwing harsh words opening wounds in her heart. She couldn't't take it, with all her might crushed she starting crying. Then all of a sudden the words stop, Sakura looked up, rubbing her slightly red eyes every few seconds, gasping since they were slowly going away but still glaring at her and she began to cry all over again

_Late__r….._

They were disappearing, hating her and leaving her alone to wander in the dark. Her friends and family said such brutal and bitter words that she was even wondering if they were true. She shook her head in protest, mentally telling herself that she wasn't that and she will _never_ be that and with a firm mind she began walking in the dark.

_Much More __Later…_

As she kept on walking in the darkness something was glowing in the distance, and when Sakura saw it, she began to picked up her pace towards the glowing figure, when she was in a good distance to see who it was, it turned out to be

_Syaoran?_

_ What?_ Was the only word that seems to be ringing in her head as her body began to walk over to Syaoran as if she was in a trace.

When she finally reach Syaoran glowing figure with a gentle smile painted on his face. Sakura just smile when Syaoran mouth was about to move when an arm of darkness out of nowhere came out and grabbed Sakura, harshly dragging her away from Syaoran.

Sakura began to cry and fight the arm, but it was futile and Sakura just let the arm drag her away. She closed her eyes tightly as the tears kept coming. Tear after tear, she couldn't stop them and wouldn't even try and she is afraid to death of what was going to happen to Syaoran and then to her.

Some time later, the dragging finally stop she open her eyes to see nothing expect, the endless darkness that seem to have encased her in her own fear. Sakura began to wildly look around to see where Syaoran might be when she took one step forward, she felt something wet against her bare foot.

Then she took another step. Then another and another and another feeling this strange, watery substance against her feet until she hit something hard, Sakura pause and looked down seeing nothing for a second until a pair of lifeless amber eyes came into her sight then, a screamed of terror ripped out from her

"SSSYYYYOOOOORRRRAAAAANNNN!"

Sakura quickly bended down and tried to find a heartbeat from the dead Syaoran and when she found not a single one she began to cry again, covering her hands over her face trying to muffled her sobs until she couldn't take it anymore and began to hold her chest which was beginning to hurt from all the crying. When she thought it was all over, a icy hand gripped her arm so harshly that began to turned red from the pain and a hollow face forced her to look at her and said in a creepy tone

"What's wrong honey?"

And it was no other then…

The dead and lifeless,

_Li Syaoran_

Everything became dark after Sakura screamed for the last time, hoping that this would finally end.

---

_Present Time_

Syaoran kept rubbing, comforting circles on Sakura's back, as her sobs started to slowly go down. He didn't know what was happening there were just too many events in just one day! With Sakura coming back, Tai the bastard being "friendly" with Sakura, him….punching Sakura out cold and now a hysterical, crying Sakura in his arms.

After some time the sobs from Sakura stop and when Syaoran carefully moved her to see her face, his face softened seeing the poor beauty Sakura sleeping, with tears trails on her cheeks.

With a sigh Syaoran picked her up and put her on the bed, but as he slowly dropped her, Sakura's hand just won't let go of his shirt. Even with a couple of worthless tries from Syaoran, the steel like grip from Sakura didn't come off his shirt. So with a sigh from Syaoran he climbed into bed, near Sakura, while Sakura snuggled up to the moving warmth and warped her arms around his chest like a teddy bear hug.

Syaoran froze, not even daring to breathe and then relax when he remember that Sakura was sleeping and he also warp his arms around Sakura's tiny body. And will one heart-warming gaze from Syaoran, he fell asleep snuggling into the sleeping beauty's neck, not noticing the door creaking slightly, showing a tiny shadow on the hard floor and a larger, taller shadow right next to it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ohohohohoho this is GREAT!! And sooo….soo K--" but the mystery person's mouth was clamp by a pale hand belonging to another boy.

"Come on bun-bun, they need their rest…mostly Sakura. Poor thing… Hey Tai thanks for showing us them. I can't wait to see their faces in the morning especially my cute wolf"

Tai just sweat drop at the weird nickname the pale boy gave Syaoran but rapidly said "thanks". As Tai look at both of their faces, he saw two wide grins, which reminded him of something scary like the Chester cat in Alice in Wonderland, but this time it was full of secrets which for once, he didn't want to found out.

------------------

AN: I'm soooo sorry that this chapter sucked…really I am.

But you see hear the problem

I really want to do trapeze but I cannot find a place

And I'm living in Brazil

I am like really really really piss off

I almost kill a person cause he was asking if I seen something

Even though I almost got grounded at least I got my anger off

But then again I had sooo much fun traveling

(Mostly flirting with guys)

Almost snag a hot one but then a girl with a waayyy too short miniskirt and the bamn! He was all over her… I bet she was just jealous


End file.
